Luna
by Lady Of Embers
Summary: All previous oneshots have been turned into a series of drabbles about Luna and her life. Which is far from idyllic. And if you want to know anything else about this princess, just tell me.
1. Innocence

Luna gazed sullenly at herself in the mirror.

Two days ago her innocence had officially died. Two days ago, Captain Saker had raped her after his men had cut a crescent shaped lump of skin out of her shoulder. And yesterday she had killed him.

Her beautiful tanned skin was washed out; her hair hung lifelessly from her skull and her blue eyes stared back at her like two shards of ice. There was no denying the toll that loss had taken on her.

But she could do something with this. She knew she could. She had a mine of beauty tips from Jasper and several free hours before she was due to meet Walter at the Monorail station. She decided to start with her clothes.

Her princess bodice and highlander skirt had been in a shade of light blue. She walked into the Sanctuary and selected a dark blue dye, and dyed the bodice and skirt in that colour, leaving the main bodice white. Then she selected some female highwayman's boots, and dyed them the deepest shade of black she had, before polishing them and putting them on. She browsed her collection of makeup until she found a set with dark lipstick, accentuated eyeliner and pale tones. She applied it, then turned her attention to her hair, which hung in soft brown curls from her scalp and nearly reached her thighs. She chopped it until it reached her shoulderblades, and then turned back to the dyes.

She needed a startling combination; one that said 'look at me, but careful, I bite'. She selected black and red, and dyed the main body of hair black, with red threading through it. Then she donned Blade's Sabre and the Guard, her lightning gauntlet, and sauntered out of the Sanctuary into the Mistpeak Monorail station.

* * *

><p>Walter hardly recognised her as she made her way over to him.<p>

"Walter," she said to him, and he jumped out of his skin.

"Skorm's dark _arse_- Luna, what did you _do_?" he asked incredulously. She laughed.

"Considering I got raped by mercenaries, I decided a new look was in order," she said, almost nonchalant. Walter gaped at her.

"How can you say that so…carelessly?" he asked. Luna shrugged.

"Cause I killed them all," she replied, and Walter sighed. This Hero business was really taking its toll on her. She was no longer the sweet, innocent girl with the shining, nut-brown skin who had left the castle crying. Luna had hardened and become almost…desensitised.

"I can never get over this place," he said offhandedly. "Twenty years ago it was a damp, murky hole in the ground. Now, people queue up to get dangled across it in a steel box." There was a sound of a whistle. "And here it comes. Most of the people here are going to Bowerstone, but we're making a little stop between there and here. I only hope we don't-something's wrong," Walter had begun to talk, but something caught his attention.

Luna had spotted it too. Coming from one of the wheels was a flurry of sparks and suddenly, with a boom, the wheel exploded. The other followed suit and the monorail car was pitched into the cavern below.

"No!" Walter hollered. Then he turned to Luna. "We have to get down there!"

* * *

><p>As they emerged from the cave into a swamp, Luna mused quietly in her head that she was <em>never<em> getting into a monorail car for as long as she lived. She scratched her arm.

"Ah, that's much better! You can almost smell the sunlight! The damp, muggy, _soggy_ sunlight," Walter told her, and she smiled, quickly hurrying to the Sanctuary to reapply her makeup.

"This is Mourningwood alright. I only hope the people we're looking for are still alive," he rumbled. Luna, wiping off her excess lipstick, looked at him.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because come nightfall, this is one of the most dangerous places in Albion," Walter replied. _Oh bugger_, Luna's mind whimpered. "I don't know about dangerous, but I'm starting to get a rash; bloody swamp." Luna giggled. Walter smiled.

"I don't like that look on you, you know," he commented. "You look as though everything's against you and you'd kill the first person to get close to you."

"I'm feeling a little fragile right now, Walter," Luna explained. "I need something to make me look protective. Believe me, if I took this all off and wore my ordinary clothes I'd look like a victim. And that is not a look that befits a rebel princess." Walter nodded. Luna always had a reason for doing something.

An old fortress rose forebodingly out of the fog, and Walter visibly perked up.

"Ah, that must be the place up ahead! What I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath," he growled hungrily.

"Race you there then!" Luna trilled, and skipped ahead. Walter jogged to keep up with her.

"Oh no! I was outrunning men twice your age before you were even born, young Moon!" he joked, and sped past her. She laughed at her old nickname. 'Young Moon' and 'Little Moon' were pet names her mother had given her and sometimes Walter used them.

They both arrived at the gates, puffing.

"Cease your movement! Be you men or be you hollow men?" asked a guard above the gates. Luna and Walter looked at each other.

"Have you gone daft, boy? What does it look like?" Walter grumbled.

"Walter? Is that you?" the guard asked, surprised. "Open the gates! Tell Major Swift; Walter's here!"

The gates swung open and Luna stalked in, Walter just ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Avo's <em>feet<em>.

That had to be the sexiest woman he'd seen in a long time. And he hadn't seen any women in a while.

He supposed her look was designed to scare people. It had the opposite effect on him. He was actually close to drooling when he looked at her.

She had pale skin and black hair shot frequently with red. Her eyes were blue and heavily accentuated with eyeliner, her lips were dark red and her clothes were a startling black, white and blue compact. He wanted to jump her.

Walter shook hands with Major Swift as his eyes roamed freely over the woman's beautiful figure, taking in every curve and hollow and slope, where the shadows changed and how those clothes were lovely and tight.

She was with Walter, so maybe his daughter? Nah, not Walter. There was no resemblance between them anyway. He tried to think where he'd seen that kind of a woman before.

It clicked. The posture, the face shape, the general glowing beauty; she was Princess Luna. She was a dead ringer for her mother. Same dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Blade had been a lover of hot pink, however, unlike her daughter. That must mean she was a Hero. He was suddenly very happy. All his life he'd wanted to meet a Hero, and now he had, and she was incredibly appealing. He watched and walked alongside as Walter and the Major chatted, and admired the way her ripped skirt hugged her hips and backside. And when the Major introduced him…

"Captain Benjamin Finn, your highness. Royal Albion army. At your service, as ever," he told her, bowing. He looked up. There was a glint in her eye and a smile was tugging at her dark lips. Next moment her blue eyes were like chunks of ice, but he'd seen the creeping blush across her face. She _liked_ that. "Meet me by the mortar. I'll introduce you to private Jammy, so called because he's the luckiest sod in the fort." He turned and walked away.

He heard soft footfalls behind him.

"Ben Finn, hmmm? I suppose you aren't too bad," he heard her say. Her voice was not the seductive murr he had hoped. But at the same time it was commanding; regal and detached, but also with warmth buried there.

"I could say the same, princess," he retorted, and watched the flush sweeping over her face. Next second it was gone.

"Right then, Jammy," she was saying to the Private, "teach me how to use this bloody thing."

* * *

><p>What a charming man.<p>

He must be a complete scoundrel. That, and quicksilver between the sheets.

As the moon rose and the mortar boomed, Luna couldn't resist sneaking glances at him, admiring him. Every time she did, however, she found his eyes locked onto her. It was pleasant to know that she could still court someone, albeit with enough sexual tension to cut it with a knife.

And when the mortar fell silent and she was forced to jump down to fight on the ground, he was right next to her. As she aimed down the barrel of The Guard at the gate, expectant of the first wave of Hollow Men, she realised, almost with a thrill, that her right leg was hitched up on the statue of the bloke with the rifle, and he was crouching at her left. And sure enough, when she looked, his eyes were trailing up her thigh to that tempting shadow barely hidden by her ripped skirt. Oh yes, there was sexual tension alright. Her hands slipped down to adjust her skirt so that it was hitched up further, and now the skirt barely covered any of her lower half.

Wave after wave of Hollow Men fell, and he remained at her side, their fighting like a dance. The air was now thick with their own thoughts, dark ones, sweet ones, salacious ones. But they were grownups; they were expected to behave in a certain way and dammit, they were going to behave that way.

Dawn broke, and the call of victory was sounded.

Ben found Luna leaning against a wall.

"What are you doing here, princess?" he asked casually. She shrugged.

"Recounting memories," she replied. He took out his rifle and began cleaning and reassembling it.

"Well, don't dwell on them too hard if they're bad ones," he told her, "it's dangerous for the soul." She tilted her head to look at him curiously.

"Do you know that from personal experience or…"

"Yep," he said tightly, turning to look ahead and cussing when something jammed.

"Let me," she pleaded, and, leaving the rifle in his hands, she simply brought it closer and, with deft fingers, found the problem and continued to assemble it. Their fingers touched three times, and when she released it he just stared at his hands.

That was how she found herself jammed against the wall, blue eyes staring in wonder into blue eyes that reflected the mood. He leaned in closer and her lids drooped.

"Finn!" Yelled the Major's voice, and Ben swore colourfully before turning back to the princess.

"Talk about timing, Swiftie," he hissed, and let go of her. "Seeya," he told her roughly, and walked away.

Luna's hands were shaking and heat was flaring in her face.

That wasn't fair.


	2. Darker Side

Her first act as queen. The life or death of the ex-king.

All week she had asked her allies what to do, desperate for the advice of more experienced people. Ben, Sabine and Kalin had requested for Logan to die. Page brought a less violent ideal. Elliot told her to exact whatever she felt was just towards him. Walter had no opinion. Luna sighed. She knew that it would hurt Walter deeply if Logan died, but Luna needed the aid of the people and she knew they wanted Logan dead.

So there she sat, in the throne room, wearing a crown that seemed to weigh down on her very soul. She sat up and looked at Logan. His eyes bored into her, her br-

The word 'brother' slipped from Luna's mind. A though had just occurred to her.

Logan had never been a brother to her.

Logan had been a stranger.

Logan had been a reclusive king who had tried to have her kill the man she loved.

Logan had been a man who had oppressed people and enslaved children.

Logan had Reaver under his wing.

Luna despised Reaver.

His eyes continued to stare at her, but now Luna sat up tall. Her _brother_, was it? No, to Luna, she would execute a depraved, merciless stranger who was her brother by blood but not by relationship. She crossed her legs and placed her arms on the arms of the chair.

"Logan, former king of Albion, I hereby sentence you to death for the crimes you committed against Albion." She stood up. The crowd was baying their approval.

"Why, little sister?" Logan asked, beginning to cry. She swept past him.

"Never call me sister. In truth, Logan, you are a stranger to me. May your soul find rest in the infinite reaches of death." Luna walked away, feeling Logan's eyes follow her every move.

It was then, as she disappeared, that he realised she was right.

Ben's head cocked sideways, questioning, as he looked at the new queen. She'd called for a speech at her castle. Most of Bowerstone was there. She looked straight at them, tall, proud, _sexy_. Ben's brow quirked, and he wished she wasn't married. _Damn_, she would've been fun.

"Albion."

Everybody stopped talking. All eyes turned to her.

"Noble soil, valiant people, beautiful cities, a long history. Something we want to protect. Something I will die to protect, if necessary. But you are now my subjects. That means when I talk, you listen. And I'm talking now. Albion is threatened by a beast from Aurora. That was what Logan was trying to save us from-IT. And that is what I had to become a Hero to defend us from. But you will listen now, because otherwise you'll miss this. I save Albion my way-if this means in some lights I am a tyrant, so be it. But remember that what evil steps I take shall be undone when they are no longer necessary. Do not fear for your children-I will NEVER force them to work, not like Logan. Step out of line with violence, and I will answer your call with equal measures. Attempt to talk over things, and you will be listened to. That is all." Luna stepped away and walked back into her castle. The crowd was silent.

No-one cheered.

No-one booed.

She had given them a lot to think about.

Ben waited for her outside her door.

"You'll save Albion your way?" She looked directly into his eyes, their heights equal.

"My Albion," she replied, and swept inside.


	3. Luna's Secret

**Musky smell. Fingers playing with each other.**

"I'm not hurting you?"

**Running a hand down her arm.**

"I'd hurt you back."

**Jostling. Back arched. Wet.**

"Why do you do that?"

**Rubbing. Moaning. Look up. **

"Do what?"

"Pander to my needs before a session all the time."

**Shift. She's on the bottom now. Hands dragging through her hair.**

"I like it."

"Like pleasing me? How strange."

**Leaning down. Tugging away at her nightie.**

"I like making you weak."

"Excuse me?"

**Arms splayed out across the pillow. Short kiss.**

"You're a tough woman, Luna. You put up a lot of barriers. I like breaking them down and exposing the real you. The softer side."

**Kneeling up. **

"Is that it?"

"Yes. When you're soft you're peaceful. And you look almost angelic when you're peaceful. It's the most beautiful sight in the world. Like you have no fear."

**Pulled down again. Playing with each other's fingers again. Loving hug.**

"I have fear, Ben."

"I know. But I don't know what you fear."

"Not many do."

**Fingers sliding over skin, sliding further down. **

"So what is it? Loneliness? The dark? The Crawler? Rape? Kidnap? Being hated?"

"I fear nothing save one thing. Not darkness, nor loneliness, nor anything that man could do to me."

"So what are you afraid of?"

**The images. The dark hair. The cruel eyes. The pale skin. The stylish dressing and above all the stature. Regal and above her. So easily hated, so easily feared, so hard to end, and so dark in its temptation. **

"One man."

"Don't let me guess."

"**Little Luna. Persuade me." Backed against the wall. Desire and fear brewing the potion of madness. There is no one around to save her and she feels like this time she won't escape with her dignity intact. The industrialist has her pinned and Luna knows that once he kisses her she'll be caught in his spell. She will betray her poor, deceased Elliot, her bet with Ben and above all her friendship with him. The man who commands her men may in fact begin to command her heart, given the right amount of time, and Luna cannot possibly let the devil in front of her take her to bed for fear of losing his respect. She is a trapped, broken little new moon shadowed by this orbiting planet of darkness. **

"**I-I'm o-ordering you to-" No. Her royal blood will not work here. The man does not adhere to titles, to the same kind of bowing and scraping so favoured by the nobles who practically haunt her castle and adjacent grounds. Without the respect for him to respond to her orders she is lost. Her gauntlets are in the Sanctuary and her other weapons are there also. Unguarded, undefended, and now totally losing all self-control, this is the only man who could ever do this to her and earn her disgust.**

"Reaver."

"Ugh."

**He pushes, back and forward. Her hair, black and red, is spread across the pillow and drenched in a new wave of sweat. They climax and breathe heavily, lowered lids and glittering eyes as each drinks in the sight of each other. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and been lucky enough to bed. He's the most talented soldier and kindest man she has met, barring her precious Elliot. He runs his hands through her hair gently, massaging the scalp. She makes a contented moaning noise in the back of her throat. **

"Mmmmm."

"You like that?"

"Do it again."

"Never a please."

"I wasn't aware that was mandatory."

"No, well, you learn something new every day."

**He sits up, dragging her with him. She glares at him, making an annoyed noise, and attempts to snuggle back in. He wraps strong arms around her and holds tightly. **

"Now what?"

"So, Reaver is the only one you're afraid of?"

"Yes. He just scares me. I feel weak and unguarded when he's around. It's just so uncomfortable."

**She pushes into him, managing to slip them a little further into the duvet.**

"Then worry not, valiant and beautiful maiden, I shall protect your dignity from here on out."

**He kisses her for a while.**

"Thankyou, brave knight. Only don't go and get yourself bloody killed."

**He nuzzles her neck, licking a drop of sweat off from there. She makes a tiny gasping noise and leans down to make their lips meet. **

"The valiant maiden has a very harsh tongue for one so beautiful."

"You know they say looks can be deceiving? Never judge a book by its cover? This maiden would happily shoot Reaver given half the chance."

**She tilts her head upwards, staring at the ceiling. His fingers wander down and explore her for what must be the 50th time, and is rewarded by a slightly louder moan than previously. **

"Then I'll have to read every page of that book and get to know it very thoroughly indeed."

"The book will enjoy that, I'm sure."

**They duck back into the covers, winding arms around each others' necks and leaning in closer. Their heads touch the pillows and she begins to sleep. He leans down, smirking, and whispers something to her.**

"I'm sure reading this book will be one of the most pleasurable things I've ever experienced."

"Shut it, you."


	4. The Scar

"Mmmm." Ben snuggled into his wife happily. She grunted slightly, pushing him away. In the flickering light, her suddenly noticed something he'd always seen before but he'd never bothered to ask about.

On Luna's shoulder was a tattoo, flesh-toned, in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, stroking it. She jumped a mile, turning to him angrily.

"Leave it!" She spat, pulling the duvet over her bare shoulder. Ben wrenched it back.

"No, I won't leave it. Come on, how did you get that?" Luna glared at him, trying to cover the tattoo.

"That's none of your concern!" She replied, hissing. Ben pulled her fingers away and pinned her hands above her head.

"What makes it so horrible? Come on, it's just a tattoo. Ironically, in the shape of a moon, which is just like your name."

"It's not a tattoo, you bloody _moron_!" Luna hollered. Ben abruptly let go of her hands. He looked shocked.

"It's…not?"

"No! Because my tattoos glow!" Tears welled up in Luna's eyes and instantly Ben's arms were around her, and his face was against hers. "It hurt more than that," she whispered. His hands stroked her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me," he told her. "I don't want to cause you any pain, Luna, that's the last thing I'd ever do." Luna shook her head.

"I should tell someone eventually. It's bad to keep something like that locked up."

Ben nuzzled her hair. "So, what is it?" He asked after a while. Luna was silent for several moments.

"It's a scar."

Ben's breath caught in horror. To leave such a clear mark meant a deep wound, one which would have caused her immense pain. She shifted, and his fingers rubbed slowly across her clavicle. She smiled, making a light, contented noise.

"How did it happen?"

"Mercenaries."

Ben's face clouded over. "Divulge."

"It was during the beginning of the Revolution…"

* * *

><p>Luna spun around wildly, her eyes fixed on the trees. A bullet sliced past her arm, drawing blood.<p>

"Nice shot, mate!" Crowed a voice. Mercenaries. She scowled, drawing her rifle and aiming down her sights. She heard something whistling behind and dodged as a bullet clipped past her ear. Three mercenaries jumped out of a tree, and a fourth landed behind her. She turned around, grinning, and felt the power in her gauntlets beginning to build up. Suddenly, something smashed her around the head, and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>"Lu…what then?" Ben whispered. Luna sobbed heartily.<p>

"You know," she whispered, "the funny thing is, I always told Elliot that I'd tell him eventually but, I never did." Ben brushed some of the tears away with his thumb, his right hand trailing down her body to the soft skin on her thigh.

"Well, you don't have time for everything," he murmured, rubbing gently over the spot soothingly.

"Well, then, listen, so I can tell you," she replied.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she was propped up against a ledge, tied up. Her gauntlets were just metres away, but she couldn't reach them.<p>

"She's awake!" Yelled a mercenary. Three of them hurried over to her.

"This is gonna be funny," giggled the first.

"Yeah. Your name's Luna, ain't it, love?"

She gasped.

"Yeah, you're the princess, we recognised ya. See, we're going to mark you, so's you remember us. Then we're postin' you home to your ferrety brother."

Luna cried out as one of them pulled her head back by her brown hair. One of the mercenaries sat on her legs and Luna had to try not to scream in pain as the third drew a knife and plunged it into her left shoulder. She failed, and screamed in agony as he sliced it through her skin. The knife was hot and cauterised her wound as it was opened. But the man was far from done. He curved it around, leaving a thin, crescent-shape on her shoulder. Then he shoved it back into a smaller curve, creating a larger, thicker crescent. Finally, he shaved two centimetres of skin off the top of the wound and Luna ran out of voice. They laughed. The one who held her hair shoved her head forward roughly. The one on her legs got up and gave her a vicious kick, before they moved away.

* * *

><p>"Luna…" Ben whispered.<p>

"They didn't leave me alone after that, either. Next, it was Saker's turn."

Ben gasped. "What did he do?" He muttered, almost hoping she wouldn't say.

"You'll find out."

"Seriously, though, you got a two-inch deep wound in your shoulder with a hot, dirty blade. Luna, how did you survive?" He asked. She leant into him, and smiled.

"I got my revenge."

* * *

><p>Luna heard the approaching thunder of heavy footsteps. A hand roughly grabbed her jaw and forced her head upwards.<p>

"_Yum_," she heard a different voice appraise her. This one was older, and it sounded as though its owner had a permanently sore throat. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes-or eye-of a man tall enough to be a Hero. His right eye was blind but his left was dark and filled with desire.

"_Captain Saker_," she whispered, her voice beginning to return. He grinned past the smouldering cigar in his mouth.

"So, you know who I am, huh? That's nice; we both know each other's names. That's different from the usual. And you, Princess Luna, are not the usual." His inquisitive fingers shoved her head to the right as he eyed the drying cut. "What kind of princess abandons spoilt palace pet life to chase down mercenaries and get her shoulder forced open?" Luna was silent. Saker chuckled. The sound sent shivers down Luna's spine. "Silent treatment, hmmm? Well let me lay down the ideals, little miss. In this camp, I am the captain. When I tell the men to mug stagecoaches and passing traders, they do it. And when I tell you to talk, pretty little bitch," here, he ran his fingers over the cut and elicited a pained cry from her, chuckling, "you _talk_, clear?" She glared at him through eyes that were gathering tears. "_Clear_?" He applied pressure to the cut and she gave a short scream.

"Clear, _captain_," she hissed past the tears. He grinned.

"Good." He hauled her to her feet and dragged her through the camp until they got to a cleaner cabin than the others. He pushed open the door and ducked her inside, closing the door and ripping her skirt off. She realised what he was going to do as he stubbed out the cigar, threw it out the window and ripped off her bodice. "It's been a while, little princess. I intend on doing what I want." Luna screamed at him but it was just her luck that her voice ran out. "I hope you aren't an untouched, little princess, or this will hurt." He waited for an answer. "Well?" She had her back to him. He pulled her down by her left shoulder and forced her against the bed, applying pressure there. She screamed silently. She had no voice, so she merely shook her head. He let the pressure off and joined her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Ben was silent.<p>

"He _raped_ you?"

"Yes."

"And how did you escape?"

"That's the best part."

* * *

><p>Luna watched Saker leave the cabin, feigning sleep. Her entire lower half was sore. The man was…larger than most…to say the least, and the process had been extremely painful. She sat up, pulling the bonds on her wrists apart furiously. She picked up her bodice, and her magic pitifully repaired it, as was the same with her skirt. She donned her shoes and stood up. Blood had begun to seep from her wound once more, a by-product of the violent activity she had just been party to. She straightened up and searched the drawers.<p>

She found her gauntlets.

Big mistake, Saker.

She slipped them onto her hands, feeling them fit her like a second skin once more. She relished the feeling of power coursing through her body. She bashed open the door, and found her weapons outside. She donned Blade's Sabre and The Guard and strode down the path. If Saker was here, he would die first. Two mercenaries spotted her and took potshots. She barely turned, but hurled fire at their locations and heard them die. She continued down the path to the entrance and engaged in battle with several mercenaries. She killed all of them except one.

"Where's Captain Saker?" She hissed furiously.

"R-raiding p-part o-on the D-Dwellers," the terrified soldier of fortune stuttered. Blade's Sabre sliced open his throat and Luna dropped him.

Captain Saker had a lot to answer for.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry…"<p>

"It took me weeks to heal. By that time I'd found Elliot again, my childhood sweetheart. And he helped me to recover." Luna was silent. Ben's fingers travelled the length of her body. She shuddered. It felt like hot fire was running over her skin. She turned to him, and her mouth claimed his in a smouldering kiss, his hands moving, sliding over her shoulders, his fingers dancing over her scar. She did not stop him, but merely allowed him to continue.


End file.
